


Rencontre inattendue

by AmyBurakkurozu



Series: Valentyne Stories Necromancy One Shot [6]
Category: Valentyne Stories Necromancy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crack, Drunken Confessions, Friendship, M/M, Other, Parce que ces deux là sont beaucoup trop drôles, no beta we die like Ilyes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyBurakkurozu/pseuds/AmyBurakkurozu
Summary: Kary décide de se changer les idées pour une soirée, mais s'attendait-il à rencontrer CETTE personne lors d'un blind date ?
Relationships: Kary Djedi/Rave Rabier (MC), Renan Leroy/Rave Rabier (MC)
Series: Valentyne Stories Necromancy One Shot [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574236
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Rencontre inattendue

Un vendredi soir comme les autres au premier abord. Toujours les même remontrances de fin de cours de Madame Grump, toujours cette même fraîcheur au dehors qui le fit frissonner, toujours ces même rues, quartiers et maisons, rien qui ne lui rappelle un tant soit peu son chez lui. Pourtant, ce vendredi soir ne ressemblait en rien aux autres.

Plus tôt dans la semaine il avait entendu parler d’une taverne des hauts quartiers qui organisait une soirée pour faire des rencontres et il y avait vu là l’occasion parfaite pour pimenter son quotidien. Une fois arrivé devant l’enseigne, les portes étaient fermées. Il frappa alors et la porte s’ouvrît sur un homme à la même carrure qu’Ilyes qui l’analysa de la tête aux pieds avant de le faire entrer. À l’intérieur, l’ambiance avait été totalement changée pour l’occasion. Toutes les tables étaient des tables pour deux personnes et la salle n’était éclairée que par les bougies disposées ça et là sur le mobilier, annonçant la couleur de l’évènement de la soirée.

Kary se fit interpeller par une jeune femme qui lui demanda de la suivre. Elle lui fit remplir une montagne de papiers garantissant soit disant l’anonymat des personnes présentes et d’autres lui demandant ses préférences en matière de femme et d’homme pour « lui trouver la personne parfaite ». On le fit ensuite attendre dans une petite pièce le temps de trier les autres demandes et finalement, un homme arriva, lui annonçant qu’ils lui avaient trouvé quelqu’un de compatible.

Il le ramena dans la pièce principale et l’assit à une table à laquelle il ne pouvait pas encore voir la personne en face.

 _Les Bourges et leurs exigences …_ pensa-t-il.

Mais quand le rideau de velours séparant la table en deux fut levé il ne pu retenir un rire avant de se mordre la langue pour garder un tant soit peu de retenue. Il ne savait pas comment étaient étudiés les profils mais il ne connaissait que trop bien la tête blonde qui lui faisait face. L’autre resta bouché bée quelques instants avant que sa fonction parole n’aie l’air de revenir.

\- C’est une blague rassure moi ? Un coup monté, ce n’est pas possible.

Kary se remit à rire de plus belle devant l’expression que tirait le garçon en face. S’il y avait bien une personne sur laquelle il ne s’attendait pas à tomber, c’était bien Renan.

\- Eh bah alors, je ne savais pas que ton truc c’était les Anukans grands et musclés.

\- Toi la ferme, ils ont dû se tromper quelque part.

Le blond leva le bras pour interpeller un des barmans mais Kary avait d’autres plans en tête. Il fit mine d’être offusqué.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas passer cette magnifique soirée en ma compagnie ? Je suis blessé mon cher Leroy.

L’autre baissa son bras pour le regarder en face.

\- Je pense que je vois déjà assez ta tête de gland tous les jours, pas besoin en plus, de passer une soirée en ta compagnie.

\- S’ils nous ont mis ensemble c’est qu’il doit bien y avoir une raison, ou du moins de ton côté. En ce qui me concerne je leur ai juste écrit que n’importe qui ferait l’affaire, même si j’aurais précisé « sauf les nabots blonds » si j’avais su que tu étais là aussi.

\- Et si j’avais su que tu étais là j’aurais précisé « pas l’Anukan à l’air débile dans le coin de la pièce »

Ils se regardèrent sans un mot pendant de longues minutes, bras croisés. On leur apporta à boire et Renan, de rage, bu son verre d’une traite. Kary brisa le silence.

\- Eh, t’as une sacrée descente, tu feras gaffe à pas finir bourré trop vite. Je te préviens, si ça arrive tu dors sur le trottoir, il est hors de question que je te porte jusqu’à l’Académie.

\- Comment ils ont pu me mettre avec toi sérieusement ? Ok tu es brun, mais quelle partie de « drôle, intéressant, attachant, sûr de lui et naïf » te correspond ?

\- Alors déjà je ne te permets pas, je suis très drôle et très intéressant.

Renan haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu. Kary continua.

\- Mais surtout, ôte-moi d’un doute, t’es au courant que tu leur as donné la description de Rave là ?

Cette fois il ouvrit de grands yeux et rougit.

\- Q-quoi ? Rave ? N’importe quoi, vous êtes tout aussi stupide l’un que l’autre.

\- Oui mais Rave est un « adorable brun, attachant, drôle, intéressant, sûr de lui et un brin naïf » je me trompe ?

\- Oui.

Renan croisa les bras et détourna le regard en rougissant de plus belle. Kary était hilare. Il se doutait que son camarade de classe appréciait tout particulièrement le mage de vent sans jamais lui avoir avoué, mais il en était désormais sûr. C’était le moment parfait.

\- Mais j’avoue que Rave est plutôt pas mal. Il a une bonne personnalité, et surtout un beau corps… Ah, tu sais quoi t’as raison. On annule la soirée, je vais aller le chercher.

Il fit mine de se lever et Renan le fit instantanément rasseoir.

\- Tu ne vas nulle part, et encore moins chercher Rave. De toute façon si tu poses une main sur lui, je…

Le blond se mordit la langue et un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de l’Anukan.

\- Tu ?

Renan ne répondit pas, commanda une nouvelle tournée de boissons et posa un verre devant Kary.

\- Bois et tais-toi.

Kary ris à nouveau mais bu avec joie. On ne refusait jamais un verre si gracieusement offert.

Quelques heures et quelques bouteilles plus tard, un des hôtes de la taverne les fit sortir suite à plusieurs plaintes de clients comme quoi deux individus alcoolisés étaient en train de se hurler dessus.

L’air glacial de la nuit qui les accueillit brutalement leur remit quelques peu les idées en place, mais n’importe qui pouvait voir qu’ils n’étaient absolument pas frais. Renan grommela.

\- Viré d’une taverne à cause d’un idiot comme toi, on aura tout vu.

\- Pardon, à cause de moi ? Je voulais juste passer une soirée tranquille moi à la base.

\- Et c’était pas toi qui hurlais comme un putois il y a 5 minutes peut être ?

\- T’as insulté mon oiseau !

\- PARCE QUE CETTE ERREUR DE LA NATURE EST TOUT SAUF UN OISEAU !

Kary leva le bras et forma une boule de feu, Renan leva le sien et forma des cristaux de glace. Les deux se jaugèrent, énervés, puis abaissèrent finalement leur bras en même temps. Ils croisèrent les bras et se mirent en route pour l’Académie. Kary pressa le pas pour passer devant Renan qui couru pour également se mettre devant lui. Leur querelle continua jusqu’à arriver aux portes de l’Académie où un garde les reprit à l’ordre.

Une fois à l’intérieur, Kary se tourna vers le blond en titubant à moitié.

\- Eh, tu sais, tu devrais faire gaffe, je rigolais pas quand je te disais que Rave était pas mal. Si tu dépêches pas il va te passer sous le nez.

Renan allait répliquer mais referma la bouche et se dirigea à la place à pas de course vers les dortoirs, montant les marches trois par trois et évitant de peu de se vautrer par terre à plusieurs reprises. Kary lui emboîta le pas et il le vit s’arrêter devant la chambre de Hyde et Rave avant de s’acharner sur le pauvre morceau de bois. C’est Hyde qui ouvrit la porte, l’air à moitié endormi et la tignasse en pétard. Ce dernier en voyant le mage d’eau fronça les sourcils.

\- Renan, tu as vu l’heure qu’il est ?

\- Est-ce que Rave est là ?

Une tête brune apparu par-dessus l’épaule de l’insolite qui se décala du porche de la porte. Le blond s’avança alors d’un pas et lui attrapa le col pour le tirer à sa hauteur, front contre front et son regard le plus sérieux planté dans celui du jeune homme.

\- Toi.

Rave tourna les yeux vers Kary avec un regard interrogateur mais le blond le força à le regarder en lui pressant les joues des deux mains.

\- Oui c’est à toi que je parle le péquenot. Fais attention je t’ai à l’œil. Si tu laisses l’autre abruti t’approcher je te détruis, c’est clair ?

Et sur ces mots il le lâcha et parti dans sa chambre, laissant le mage de vent totalement perdu. Kary fit de même à moitié plié de rire tandis que Rave se tourna vers Hyde qui haussa simplement les épaules avant de retourner se coucher en baillant.

**Author's Note:**

> Je me suis éclatée à écrire cette fic', elle m'a bien fait rire, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant que moi eheh


End file.
